


The Russian Plot

by sheankelor



Series: Kingsley's Specialists [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, presnarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/pseuds/sheankelor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over but Minster Kingsley knows that there are still tasks that need to be done. He has created a group of specialists to do just that. Harry and Severus are partners this time and they have an embassy to check out. HP/SS</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Russian Plot

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of drabbles written for LJ/IJ/SW Snarry-100 to meet 15 of their challenges. Yes, there is a lot left to the imagination – enjoy. ^-^
> 
> Originally posted on FFnet on 9/28/2014

Today, Harry sat still; the feelings that filled him washed out onto the ground. Yesterday, he had been floating with the clouds, those same feelings lifting him there, carrying him with the winds.

Hermione and Ron watched him carefully, wondering what they could do. They have ridden these highs and lows with Harry for the last year, being his anchor when he floated and the shoulder when he sank.

"You should do it, Harry."

"How can I tell him my feelings, or ask to be a friend? He doesn't even know I am around."

"Harry, Snape always knows."

_**(o.o)** _

A quick side look showed that Harry was once again there. That was normal, Harry was always in his sphere, always lurking in the shadows watching him. Severus was fine with that. He liked that Harry was that close. _'I would like that he was closer, but there is no way he would be interested in that type of relationship with me.'_

Picking up a treacle from the refreshment table, he handed it to Harry. "It's the last one."

Those green eyes widened in surprise; something in their depths made him wonder if Harry saw something more in this exchange.

_**(o.o)** _

Holding the treacle, Harry watched as Severus gave him a puzzled look. He wondered what his face looked like. Looking into the dark eyes, he gave a small smile hoping that Snape would understand just how much this truly meant. "Thanks, Professor Snape."

Someday he would have the gumption to call the man Severus.

Severus held Harry's gaze for a moment longer with that smile teasing his senses. His eyes searched the bright green ones wondering what Harry was thinking, what he was feeling at that moment. "You are welcome, Mr. Potter."

Someday he would slip and call him Harry.

_**(o.o)** _

They adjourned to the table when the meeting was called to order. Harry tried to make it to Hermione and Ron's side, the three of them always sat side by side, but he was too late since he stopped to put his empty plate away.

By time he made it to the table the only seat left was beside Severus. Doing his best to keep his emotions hidden, Harry sat there.

Severus tried not to show how pleased he was Harry took the empty seat. Side by side with someone who truly seemed to appreciate him, he listened to Kingsley.

_**(o.o)** _

Kingsley surveyed the table. _'I won't have to convince Severus to let his partner use the Liquid Luck. Harry has the ability to handle Snape's mission.'_

Pressing his fingertips onto the table, he smiled at his specialists. These were men and women who had fought bravely in the war to save their world and they were still doing just that.

"Your partner for this mission set is sitting next to you. Potter, you are with Snape," He watched as relief filled everyone's else faces, while those two looked at each other. "and then continue around the table from Potter.

_**(o.o)** _

Harry felt a bubbling happiness filling him, he was partnered with Severus. Maybe this would give him the chance he needed to express his interest. He just needed to find the best moment to reveal his secret.

Severus tried not to groan. He knew just what types of missions Kingsley like to assign him. He was going to have to babysit Harry when he would much rather practice baby making with him. _'Not that we could have children, but practising...'_ The thought stopped when Kingsley handed them a folder.

"You're going undercover. Something is off in the Russian Embassy."

_**(o.o)** _

"We're infiltrating the Russian Embassy?"

"No, Potter, we're not."

"This says we are. We're supposed to find out what's happening to our officials."

"Yes, we're going there; yes, we have a mission there, but we're not _infiltrating_."

"Why not? Sounds like what we're doing."

"Because you'll act wrong and then give us away. You have to think as if you're who you're supposed to be. We're ambassadors for the Ministry, we're not spies."

"You're the one with past experience in these things ... So, we're just ambassadors who are curious."

"Yes, Potter."

_**(o.o)** _

"Severus," Harry breathed the name out, trying not to make it sound new to his tongue. There were others listening to him. "look at those eggs. They're beautiful."

"They're a few of the Fabergé Eggs, some were made for the old Czarinas of Russia, Harry."

The sound of his name spoken by Severus caused Harry to shiver lightly. "Were they Easter eggs?"

"Yes, expensive ones you could not eat."

Harry chuckled. "If they could then we wouldn't get to see them here at the Embassy."

"No, we wouldn't. We need to check in, Harry."

"Coming."

_**(o.o)** _

Weeks passed as Harry and Severus watched, listened and guarded each others back. They stayed in the same suite inside the Embassy and Harry was having difficulty watching Severus settle in bed each night without falling in beside him.

Severus escorted Harry to the small party while attempting to force his mind off the prize that was next to him and onto the prize they were to be hunting down. They had to find it soon for his sanity sake.

Lifting a glass of vodka to his lips, Severus stopped. It was spiked. He warned Harry before collecting samples.

_**(o.o)** _

"Artur Gusev – he is the man who is distributing the potion."

"Are you sure, Harry?"

Harry succeeded in not shuddering as his name ghosted into his ear, the breath it was spoken with ruffling his hair. He pressed his cheek closer to Severus' in an attempt to keep their conversation private in the middle of the dance floor. "Positive. I saw him slip some into the punch bowl, and it has only been served to guests. I also spotted him near the vodka that we were served the other day."

"We need that potion."

"Of course."

_**(o.o)** _

"Gusev slipped the vial into an egg."

"An egg?"

"A Fabergé Egg – I think it was called Heaven and Earth."

"Of course, it would be the safest place to hide it." Severus crossed the room signalling for Harry to follow him.

"Where're we going?" Harry fell in step beside him.

"To test your luck and retrieve the potion."

"My luck? It isn't the best..."

"You typically get away with sneaking. You are retrieving the potion, I'll be on guard."

"Be ready to run."

Severus held out Harry's invisibility cloak. "I will be."

_**(o.o)** _

Harry glared at the glass case. He couldn't believe Severus didn't stop to create a plan. It was against the man's personality to rush into things.

Checking for protections he might have missed the first four checks, Harry held his breath. _'No time like the present... I guess that's what he's thinking. Or maybe it is because we know it's here right now, but might not be later.'_

The glass door slide open, and it took naught a moment to exchange the potion with the vial Severus had given him earlier.

Footsteps sounded as he shut the case. "Severus, run."

_**(o.o)** _

Harry's speciality, his skill came into play at that moment. From under his cloak, Harry watched as Gusev removed the protective spells that he had rewoven, and checked on the potion. The man then rewove the wards, and Harry noticed that he include an alarm spell that warned only Gusev if the Heaven and Earth egg was disturbed.

After the Russian had left, Harry tapped his wand on his own trap line. Every spell that Gusev had ever cast on the case and the egg was recorded along with the times that they were cast. They had half the proof.

_**(o.o)** _

Severus had his portable test kit out and working by time Harry returned. Once his partner was through the door, he locked it tight and added a number of privacy spells. "Did you find anything?"

"I have Gusev's spell history for the case and the egg." Harry looked at the tiny vials as they changed color slowly. "Anything on the potion yet?"

"About ten more minutes and I'll have an answer." The _I hope_ was left unsaid.

The room fell silent as Harry watched Severus showed his skill. It was eventually broken by Severus' soft exclamation. "Got it."

_**(o.o)** _

"The potion renders the drinker mildly brainwashed and easily malleable. They are open to the suggestions of the one who the potion is tied to. In this case, it is Artur Gusev." Severus set his file down on Kingsley's desk.

Harry set his file on top of it. "Gusev is hiding the potion in one of the Fabergé Eggs. Here's the list of the wards he has on both the case and the egg. I also included the original wards that were woven on the case so you could tell what was added."

"Just the proof we need."

_**(o.o)** _

Kingsley's door closed behind them and Harry turned to Severus. "Want to grab some lunch?"

Severus searched Harry's face and nodded. "There is a good fish and chips place down the road, or would you rather curry?"

"Fish and chips. I need something normal after all that Embassy food."

Harry leaned back in his seat, watching Severus over the empty plates. "The future..." At Severus sharp glance, Harry garnered his courage. "Do we have a future?"

"We?"

Harry nodded. "As in a couple."

A slow smile curled Severus' lips. "Yes."

Harry smiled softly and took Severus' hand. "Good."


End file.
